Lifes complications
by secret354
Summary: Kari and Tk have been friends forever. After an earthquake changes their lives forever will they forget their fears and let themselves be with each other? Takari. Review please. Warning- there is a death. not tk or kari but just a warning.
1. Chapter 1

* Disclaimer – I do not own digimon

_________________________________________________

Chapter 1

"Kari what's the plan for today?" Kari looked down to see her cat-like digimon looking up at her with hopeful eyes. She smiled.

"Were going to see Tk and Patamon today remember? It's the first Friday of the month." Every first Friday of the month Kari and Gatomon would go to Tk's to hang out for the evening. It was a ritual of theirs so they could make sure their friendship would always stay in tact.

"Well then we better get you into something cute Kari." Kari looked insulted.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked.

Gatomon sighed. "Tk has seen you in it before. If you were something adorable that he hasn't seen on you before he won't be able to take his eyes off of you like a cat when she sees catnip."

Kari bent down to her friend. "I told you Gatomon I don't like Tk like that. Were friends and it would ruin our friendship if we went out and then broke up."

Gatomon looked up at her. "Is that it? You're scared about your friendship being ruined? Listen Kari, I've seen you around boys at school and Patamon's seen Tk with girls, neither of you are ever as happy and complete than when you are with each other. It's like the world is in harmony."

Kari looked down to hide the slight blush forming on her cheeks. She knew how she felt about Tk. She just didn't know Gatomon and Patamon had figured it out too. "What if he doesn't feel the same way Gatomon? What if it ruins everything we have together?"

"What if it strengthens it?" She added. Kari sighed knowing she couldn't win this battle with her digimon. She was the one in denial after all.

"We should get going Gatomon." Kari said.

"Not until you change that outfit of yours."

Kari looked at Gatomon annoyed as she was handed another outfit. "Gatomon this is the 5th one!"

"Yes the other four just didn't go" Gatomon explained.

Kari put on the pink skirt and the pretty white top to go with it. Gatomon clapped her hands together. "Oh this is perfect!" she said. "Now we can head to Tk's."

"Finally" Kari said and the two headed off.

Kari and Gatomon were greeted happily at the door by Tk. "Hey Kari" he said smiling "hey Gatomon."

Patamon raced over "Gatomon let's go watch TV!" Patamon begged. "Ok" Gatomon answered and the two friends raced inside.

Tk looked over at Kari. "You look really nice, but I thought you weren't going to show up." He laughed.

Kari sighed. "Gatomon felt the need to play dress up." Kari answered. "I told her we'd be late. Sorry."

Tk brushed it off. "Nah, its fine. Let's go in it's kind of chilly out." The two walked inside and over to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "So Kari" Tk began "Did Gatomon make you get all dressed up for me?" Tk smirked at her.

Kari felt herself blushing and thinking fast "No..of course not. She just wanted to try out her fashion skills and have an audience for it."

"Ok…" Tk said not believing it.

Kari looked over at the counter. "Want to make some cookies? I'm sure Patamon and Gatomon would like them."

Tk still smirking looked over at her. "Sure but I'm not a good cook."

The two went over to the counter and Kari read off the materials she needed for Tk to get. Kari being the better cook put the ingredients together. "Flour" Tk flicked some at her.

"Tk! Now its all over me." Kari sighed looking at herself but also looking at her friend laughing at her.

"Oh Kar you worry too much it's just a little bit of flower." He said pouting at her after he had brushed the flower out of her hair. She couldn't help but smile at him and give in whenever he pouted at her. She smiled. "Fine you win this time."

The two continued to cook joking with each other and laughing by the time they were done Kari was a mess from the ingredients. "Tk I think I need a shower" she said laughing from their last encounter with the sink spraying them. Tk looked at her and laughed. "Ok I'll put your clothes in the wash and you can wear some of mine."

Tk left to go wash Kari's clothes and Kari headed off to the shower. She made sure she washed as the brown sugar, flower, and whatever else Tk had thrown at her off. She wanted to at least smell good when she was around him. 'Great she thought. 'Now I care about what I smell like around him, man I'm falling for him.'

Kari finished rinsing and put on Tk's clothing. She did not look as cute as she had in the ensemble Gatomon had picked out for her, but this would have to do. After all it was his fault she had to take a shower in the first place.

She walked into the living room to see Tk sitting on the couch and laughing at some comedy he was watching with Gatomon and Patamon. The two digimon seemed to be enjoying the cookies she had made which of course made her feel good.

Kari walked over and sat next to her friend. Tk looked at her and smiled. "Hey my clothes look good on you." He said.

Kari smiled back at him. "Thanks, I guess." The two sat on the couch in silence watching the show together. Kari soon nodded off her head falling on Tk's shoulder.

She awoke to find he too had fallen asleep as well as Gatomon and Patamon. Kari looked up at the time. "Oh my god!" she shrieked jumping up and waking up everybody in the room.

Tk jumped up. "Kars what's wrong?" He looked at the clock and then at her. "Listen Kari, I'll take you home I'll explain to Tai that we just fell asleep he'll understand."

Kari started to worry. "And with what evidence Tk. Your mom's not home to back us up. Crap I'm in so much trouble. Gatomon come on we have to go."

"Kari please relax let me help you."

"No Tk not right now I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

Tk looked at her sadly. "Ok Kars."

He watched as she ran out the door.

Kari went running down the stairwell of Tk's apartment building. She knew if she ran she could make it home in record time. She went as fast as she could and when she finally made it home there was someone waiting for her. Tai.

"Well Kari isn't this a nice surprise it's after midnight and where have you been let me guess Tk's." Tai looked at his little sister with his eyebrows raised.

"Tai save me the lecture I'm going to bed." Kari headed off into her room.

"Ok I'm heading out then, but expect a _long _lecture tomorrow." Tai said.

Leave it to Tai to go out and hang out with his friends at 12:30 in the morning Kari thought as she laid in her bed. She let the thought go though and changed her mind over to Tk. She thought about how comfortable his shoulder had been to fall asleep on. She imagined her pillow it as she closed her eyes.

Just as she did so the ground started shaking. Correction not just the ground everything started shaking. Kari's eyes shot open. 'Oh my god earthquake' she thought. The shaking became stronger and the shelves of her room started collapsing down beside her. She screamed as she ran out of the room to find her parents. Then a memory hit her. Her parent's were out for the night just like Tk's mom was. They were all at some fancy work party and since Kari and Tk's mom now worked together they were both there. Tai wasn't home either he had gone out to see his friends.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed and Gatomon came racing over. "Kari! What's going on?"

"Gatomon it's and earthquake. I'm so scared. I want Tk here now he'd know what to do."

Gatomon looked helplessly at her friend and her eyes widened as things came crashing down in the room beside her. "Kari it's not safe here!" she exclaimed. She pointed towards the door but just as she lunged to the door she noticed it was blocked. They couldn't escape. Kari bent down and covered her head and motioned to Gatomon to do the same. The too sat there in silence until the earthquake stopped.

Gatomon looked up around them. "Kari I think we're trapped."

Kari followed her digimon's eyes. "I think you're right Gatomon but how are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know Kari."

Across town Tk pulled some rubble away from him and coughed loudly. Patamon looked up in concern. "Tk are you ok? Are we going to be ok?"

Tk looked at his friend. "Of course we are, but we have to get out of here so we can make sure Kari is ok. Man I should have never let her leave tonight."

"You didn't know this was going to happen Tk." Patamon said trying to relax him.

Tk didn't listen he just continued to move rubble around to get to the door. "She's probably scared and alone I have to get to her." When he finally reached the door and opened he looked outside. The streets were a mess. Building collapsed. People trapped. All he could think about was if Kari was ok. He left his clearly unstable building with Patamon in search to find her.

_________________

A/N- ok so here's the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer – I don't now own digimon. :O!

Debris had filled the streets and Tk had fallen at least ten times due to the lack of light shining through the dark smoke. He walked down with cuts and scratches bleeding all over his skin and clothing. He didn't care though. All he could think about was the girl across town that he loved so deeply.

"What if she's hurt Patamon?" Tk felt so guilty for not taking her home himself. "What if she never made it home?"

Patamon stared at his friend. "I'm sure she did Tk. She'll be ok she's strong."

Paramedics were finally starting to show up around the chaos of people crying and screaming, buildings falling apart, and cars being flipped over. Tk saw nothing but fear and terror in the people's eyes. He felt sadness for them. Many had probably lost ones they loved.

Tk continued to walk down the street until he came upon a car that looked familiar. He felt his heart speed up. 'That car' he thought. 'Tai!' Thoughts flooded through Tk's head fast. It was Tai's car. He ran over to see paramedics pulling a white sheet over a very familiar body. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Twenty year old or so boy dead on 43 Lakeview Ave. send the body to be identified." One of the paramedics said.

Tk walked forward. "I can identify the body." He said quietly. "His name is Tai Kamiya. He's twenty years old."

The paramedic looked at him. "I'm sorry for the loss." He said to Tk.

Tk felt a tear coming down his eye. He couldn't believe it Tai was dead. Tai was always a second older brother to him. Not only that, he's Matt's best friend and Kari's brother. Tk felt more tears coming down his eyes as he thought about all the people who loved and cared about his friend.

"I have to tell his sister" Tk told the paramedic as he ran off. 'Kari, Matt, Agumon, and all the others, how will they handle the news.' He felt awful for all of them.

He walked for what felt like hours. He had to get to Kari's apartment building. He needed to make sure she was safe. But he also had to be the one to tell her that her brother was gone forever. He felt the twinges of pain running through his body. Not just for him, but also for her.

Tk looked up in front of him as he finally reached Kari's apartment building. He felt a smidge of relief fall over him when he saw that the building was still in tact. He headed towards the front door, but when he opened it the door fell completely on the ground.

"I guess it's not as in tact as I thought it was." He said to Patamon. Patamon just nodded. He was upset about Agumon finding out about Tai.

Tk pushed aside the door and walked into the building. The front desk of the apartment was filled with debris. Tk could faintly make out the outline of humans trapped under all of the rubbish. He tried not to think too much about it.

He finally found the stair case. Kari's apartment was on the 3rd floor. He walked up the stairs finding some were more unstable than others. When he finally made it to the top he opened the door to find half of the 3rd floor had completely fallen. Luckily it wasn't Kari's half and he made his way towards her apartment.

"This is it." He said to Patamon as he tried to open the door. "Damn it it's stuck." He started pushing it trying to get in but it wasn't working. "Patamon digivolve so you can break down the door."

"I'm sorry Tk I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"You have no hope left in you. All you have is guilt and anger and I can't digivolve with those vibes."

Tk side knowing it was true. He kicked the door really hard out of anger and it surprisingly fell. "I guess that worked."

The two walked, well Patamon fell, inside the apartment. It was completely destroyed. Tk pulled apart the rubble searching for Kari. "Kari!!" Tk yelled. "Gatomon!" Patamon tried to help.

"Tk?" A faint voice came under some wood.

"Kari!" Tk yelled and he started pulling all the wood off of her. "Oh Kari I was so worried about you."

"Tk…" Kari passed out in his arms and Tk lifted her up.

"We have to get the out of here." He told Patamon who was trying to lift up Gatomon but failing. "I've got her." He told Patamon and he lifted up Gatomon.

"Where are we going to go now Tk?" Patamon asked as the two had finally escaped the building.

"It seems down town got the most damage so we have to get as far away from there as possible. Ken lives pretty far so I'm going to contact him and get Kari to his place." Tk answered.

Tk called Ken and Ken of course agreed that Kari could come there to rest. He said Yolie was also there due to the damage.

Kari slept the whole ride to Ken's. Once they got their Ken was waiting with Yolie at the door.

"Oh Kari!" Yolie shrieked as she ran to her friend. "Ken, help us get her inside."

Yolie set up the couch and Ken and Tk placed Kari down on it. Tk felt the guilt over Tai's death eating up inside of him as Kari slept.

"Tk, you should probably get a hold of Tai I'm sure he's worried about Kari." Yolie suggested.

Tk looked over at Ken. "Ken is there somewhere we can talk."

"Oh no you don't" Yolie said. "I'm going to be there too."

Tk looked over at Kari. "Fine, but not in here."

Ken, Yolie, and Tk headed off into Ken's room. "What's going on Tk?" Ken asked.

Tk sat down in a computer chair. "Guys when I was on my way to Kari's I saw a car that looked familiar…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. She knew it was Ken's house because she had been in there before for a Christmas party. She got off the couch to find where everyone was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…so I walked over to see what was going on when I saw the paramedics and I familiar looking face…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari saw a light coming from one of the rooms and walked over to the door but before she could open it she heard something.

"What are you saying Tk?" Yolie asked.

"Tai's dead."

Kari smashed the door open. "What the hell are you talking about Tai is NOT dead!" Kari shrieked.

"Kari, I'm so sorry." Tk said his eyes filling with tears.

Kari ran up to him "Liar liar liar!!!!" she hit him hysterically in the chest put Tk just held her not trying to stop her. "I'm so sorry Kari."

"You're a liar! All of you!" she screamed louder.

"Kari, please I know it's hard let me be there for you." Tk pleaded.

"It was a car accident Kari. The earthquake did it, no ones to blame these things just happen." Yolie said softly to her.

Kari continued to cry. She stopped hitting Tk and allowed herself to fall into his arms and cry on his shoulder. Tk brought her over to the couch and held her there as she cried.

"Tk it's not fair!"

"I know Kari."

"I can't do this. I can't deal with this."

"You're not alone. You're with me. I'm here for you."

"Oh. Tk." She put her arms around him and let her body relax in his arms as she cried.

________________________________

A/N – I do love Tai even though I killed him off. I wanted the story to have twists though. Anyway review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

Two days had past since the earthquake and it was the day of the funeral. Everyone was gathered including the digimon. Agumon looked especially upset. Kari sat down next to Tk. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her hair was a mess. She looked awful.

"I'm not going to ask you how you are." Tk said to her quietly. "Because I know you're not ok."

Kari looked at Tk sadly. "What am I supposed to do without my brother Tk. I don't know how to deal with all of this."

"Oh Kari I wish I could help you but let's face it I can't. I can't fix what happened."

"I know Tk." Kari looked over at the coffin. Tears spilled down her face. Tai and he were so close. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Oh Kari" Kari looked up as Sora came running over to her and threw her arms around the young girl.

Tk looked over to see Joe, Matt, Izzy, and Mimi standing behind her looking down sadly.

"Kari if there's anything we can do for you than just tell us." Joe offered.

"Thanks Joe." Kari smiled weakly.

The other five took seats nearby Kari and Tk.

The funeral started and the preacher talked about how loved Tai was in this world. Then he announced that his younger sister was going to speak for her brother. Kari walked over to where her mom and dad stood. Her mom was crying hysterically and her father nodding sadly to her.

Kari got up on the podium. "My brother…" She looked over to the digidestined and smiled, "was a courageous person. He could be stubborn and annoying at times but he always had the courage to be who he was and help others. He loved other people especially his friends. He would never let them down…"

Agumon was crying into Sora's shoulder.

Kari watched them sadly and continued. "…because they were his life. And he loved them…" her voice was starting to crack. "…I'm sorry…" Kari got down and ran out the door crying.

"I'll go after her" Tk told the others and he ran out the door after Kari.

"Kari!" Tk yelled and Kari turned around and ran into Tk's arms.

"He's gone Tk he's really gone and he's not coming back." She cried to his chest and he put his head on hers and held her. "I'm so sorry Kari." He whispered.

The two sat there for what must have been a while because the funeral finished and soon enough Sora and the others walked out of the church sympathetically looking at Kari.

"If you need us any of us we're her for you." Sora said. She hugged Kari and took off with the others.

"Can I do anything for you Kari?" Tk asked after the others left.

"No, I just need to get away from here…you know what how about you take me out to lunch…I think I might feel better if I can just be with you and reminisce about Tai." She said looking up hopeful.

"Sure." Tk said. "I'll do anything to make you feel better Kari." Tk helped her up and the two walked two a burger shop nearby.

They grabbed a booth by the window and Tk grabbed their meals.

Kari looked down at her burger. "No onion? How did you remember?"

"You told me you hated it once when we were at a carnival. You picked out the onions and put them on my plate as I remember." He laughed.

Kari looked at him. "I remember that carnival. Tai went on the spinning cups so many times he threw up." She forced a smile. "He didn't think at times."

Tk put his hands on top of hers and Kari felt herself blush. "He loved you so much Kari"

"I know he did Tk."

The two ate their burgers and talked about Tai some more. Kari couldn't believe how much better she felt after talking to Tk. 'How does he do that.' She thought.

Tk then took her home well to the hotel her and her family was staying at until the hurricane damage was revived.

"Can I do anything else for you Kari?" he asked sweetly.

Kari smiled, well another forced smile, at him. "No thanks Tk I just need to get some sleep. I haven't done much of that lately."

"I know and I'm worried about you. So call me if you need me."

"I will Tk."

Tk left and Kari lay on her bed. She looked over to see Gatomon sleeping on the hotel bed beside it. She smiled. Sora must have brought her back from the funeral. How sweet. She closed her eyes and for the first time she got a good sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tk sat in his room with Patamon. His apartment had had less damage than Kari's so the walls were fixed and the debris was gone. Patamon was asleep on Tk's stomach. Tk thought about what he could do for Kari to make her feel somewhat better.

Tk sat there for a half an hour then turned on his side. He saw a picture of the digidestined all together on his desk. Then it hit him. "I got it!" he jumped up and Patamon went flying.

"Tk!" Patamon shouted at him.

"Sorry Patamon but I just thought of a way to help Kari feel better. We have to go see Sora, ok?"

"Yah you woke me up from my nap anyway."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want to make her a scrapbook?" Sora asked.

"Yah, but of Tai. It will remind Kari about the great life Tai lived not the life he lost."

"Tk that's a great idea Kari and her parents will love it."

Tk smiled proud of his idea. "Thanks but I'm not good with the scrapbooking stuff with is why I need your help."

Sora smiled at him. "With all my new floral arrangement skills I should be able to arrange a scrapbook."

"I'll help you of course."

"Of course and we can ask Mimi to help too."

"Great."

Sora called Mimi and she agreed to help. Once Mimi arrived the three got to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari woke up to find it was 8 in the morning. The funeral had ended at 2 the day before. Gatomon was sitting on the other hotel bed but this time she was watching TV. Kari looked at the TV. "Uh Gatomon what are you watching?"

"Cat's gone wild." (A/n – I just made that up)

Kari smiled halfway. Gatomon never watched anything unless it had something to do with cats.

She got up and looked in the mirror. "Wow I look awful Gatomon."

"You did sleep for quite a while Kari. Then again you haven't been sleeping a lot lately and we all need our cat naps. But when you wake up from them, well your hair is a mess."

"Gatomon what are you babbling about you don't even have any hair."

"No I have beautiful whiskers which are the same thing Kari." Kari rolled her eyes.

"We should go for a walk Gatomon. Get some fresh air."

"Are you sure Kari?'

"Yah let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n – not an interesting ending but whatever. So the story will be happier from here. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer- I do not own digimon.

Kari walked down the sidewalk to the park with Gatomon. It was a beautiful sunny day outside and she couldn't stop thinking about Tai. He loved sunny days because it meant it was always a good day for soccer.

Gatomon watched her partner and felt sad for her. She knew she missed her brother.

"Gatomon do you think Tai is happy in heaven." She asked Gatomon thoughtfully.

"I bet he's over the cat nip Kar." Gatomon responded.

Kari looked at the cat-like digimon confused. "Meaning…"

"Meaning he's in the best place he could be."

"Because it has a never ending supply of cat nip," Kari asked

"You got it!"

Kari giggled. She loved Gatomon she always knew how to make Kari feel better.

"Good to hear you laugh Kari."

Kari turned to see Tk standing behind her with Patamon on his head as usual.

"Tk hi what are you doing here?" she asked her friend.

"Looking for you." He replied smiling.

Kari gave him a questioning look and Tk pulled out a wrapped present from behind him.

"What's that Tk?" she asked.

"Just a little something for you." He said smiling. "Open it up."

Kari smiled and took the present from him. She opened it up and saw a scrapbook. She opened the scrapbook and saw a picture of her brother.

Tk smiled at her. "It's a memory book of Tai. Sora and Mimi helped me make it of course…"

Kari turned to Tk with a tear in her eye and a smile on her face. "Tk that was the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me, and for Tai. He would be so happy to know that his memory will live on." She ran over to him and put her arms around him to embrace him in a hug.

Tk felt his face blush and he smiled. "I just wanted to help Kari."

"And you did Tk." Kari said pulling away and smiling. She whipped away the tear. "I love this."

"I'm really glad."

"Hey Tk I'm coming back to school tomorrow." Kari said.

"That's great I'll save you a seat at lunch." He said smiling.

"Ok."

"Hey Kar I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright bye Tk." She watched him walk away. "Oh Tk." He turned around "Thanks."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week went by fast. It was Saturday and Kari was happy because she was finally leaving the hotel and going home. Apparently the hotel had been completely redone and Kari was excited to redo her room. Tk was coming over to help her paint her new room.

"We're home Hika." Kari's dad said once they got to the building. Kari loved the nickname her dad gave her. Hika, short for Hakari her full name.

Kari looked out the car window to see Tk standing there waiting for her, Patamon sitting in his usual spot back on Tk's head.

Kari ran out of the car, "Hey Tk hey Patamon."

"Don't forget about me!" Gatomon squealed as she ran out of the car behind Kari.

"Hey Gatomon want to go scare all the tenants of the building? There are bond to be some new ones."

"Oh yah you wouldn't believe how high those cat haters can jump, revenge time for all their cruelty."

Kari and Tk laughed as their two digimon took off. "Come on Tk lets go see my new room. We have painting to do."

"Can't wait to see the color you picked out." He said smirking.

"Hey I have good taste!" she defended herself.

Tk laughed. "Oh I'm just messing with you."

The two walked into Kari and her family's new apartment. "Wow it's so pretty" she told Tk.

"It's so different." Tk responded.

"Come on Tk let's see my new room!" Kari felt excited for the first time in a long time.

She pulled Tk around the apartment and into a room near the end of the hallway. She opened the door. "Oh Tk we're going to decorate this up so pretty."

Tk couldn't help but smile. He loved seeing Kari so excited about something. Ever since Tai died she had been really down. She needed something to cheer her up.

"What if I put one of those couch window things here Tk, then I could sit and looked out the window. It is a good size for one after all." Kari said.

"I think it would look great." Tk commented. "So where's the paint."

Kari smiled. "I'll go get it, back in a flash."

Kari came in with a can of purple paint.

"Hmm purple…well at least it's not pink." Tk said sighing.

Kari laughed. "You wish it was pink."

The two started painting the walls.

"Green would have looked better." Tk commented stirring up trouble.

"Oh yah," Kari asked playing along.

"Yah you know purple looks better on other things."

"Hmm…" Kari flicked her paint brush. "Like on your face."

Tk dropped his jaw and flicked some back at her. The two got into a paint fight and kept adding more purple to each others clothing and faces. Once it was over they were more covered in paint than the actual walls.

Kari and Tk fell onto the floor laughing. "Tk you have paint on your forehead." Kari giggled.

"Kari you have paint everywhere else." Tk was also laughing.

Gatomon and Patamon came into the room. "Uh…I think you were supposed to paint the walls not each other." Gatomon commented.

Tk laughed. "Help us finish?"

The four of the finished painting the room and the stepped back to admire their work, "I like it." Kari said.

"Good cause it's your room Kari." Tk said smirking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari sat on her bed. She had finally rinsed the paint off her arms. Her dad had moved the bed into her room and Kari had set it up. She looked around the still bare room. There was now a desk across the room from her bed. Her bureau lay next to that. There was nothing on either yet so the room still looked empty.

Kari lay down and started to daydream. She was thinking about how much Tk brought out the good in her. When she was with him she felt like she was able to laugh and smile again. She had been having trouble doing that since Tai's death, but with Tk she could.

'Why can't I stop thinking about him?' she kept asking herself. She didn't understand it. 'Am I falling for him?' could she be? They had been friends forever and he always bad her feel so happy. Plus she always felt so safe around him.

Kari closed her eyes. It was getting late and she was extremely tired. She finally fell asleep, but what confused her even more was the boy she dreamed about. 'Why am I dreaming about Tk?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n – anyway thank you to all of you who reviewed to the story so far. I love reviews. And I'd appreciate more as the story goes on. I'm trying to make it more lighthearted since death was in the beginning. Oh and to answer the question no sora won't be with matt. I'm a taiora fan I just wanted to make the story have ups and downs. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

Kari walked up to Sora's door and knocked. Sora came and answered. "Hey Kari come on in."

The two sat in the living room. "What are you up to today, Kari?" Sora asked politely.

Kari smiled sweetly. "Tk gave me the scrapbook and I wanted to thank you personally for it. It meant a lot to me."

Sora looked sadly at the ground. "He meant a lot to all of us Kari. He was your brother though and we know how much he meant to you."

"He meant a lot to you too Sora." Kari said and she put her hand on Sora's shoulder.

Sora looked up sadly. "Yes he did and I wanted to talk to you about that Kari."

Kari looked at her. "What did you want to say to me?"

"Kari, I've seen you around Tk." Sora raised an eyebrow.

Kari blushed. "He's my best friend everyone's seen me around him."

"Kari please you like him, and it's extremely obvious that he likes you too."

Kari's blushed darkened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do Kari. Kari, look at me." Kari looked at her. "Kari I loved Tai and now he's gone." Tears dripped down her face. "It's too late for us. I never acted on it and I will regret it for the rest of my life." Her voice cracked. "Kari don't make the mistake I did go to Tk and tell him how you feel don't keep it bottled up like I did because like is unexpected and you don't know what's going to happen. Kari, please don't make my mistake."

Kari felt tears running down her face. "Okay Sora I'll do it. I just have to find the right moment."

Sora nodded and smiled. "You'll be happy you did. Now go have a good day I'm just a soppy mess."

Kari got off the couch and headed for the door, "Hey Sora."

"Yeah," she asked.

"Tai loved you too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari entered her new apartment; Gatomon was sitting on the couch watching 'A Cat's life', some new show about cats for preschoolers.

"Hey Gatomon." She said walking in.

"Hey Kar I was wondering where you went. My cat bowl doesn't fill itself."

Kari rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you starved." She said sarcastically.

She walked into her room and Gatomon followed. "Where'd you go anyway?"

"I went to see Sora you know thank her for the scrapbook."

"Oh that was nice of you."

"She said I should tell Tk how I feel about him."

Gatomon raised her whiskers. "Are you Kari Kamiya admitting to having feeling for Takeru?"

Kari gave her a look, "Like you didn't no."

"I'm rolling in litter out of shock."

"Anyway she said if I don't make a move now I'll regret it later because it might be too late." Kari sighed.

"Then tell him. No big."

"I want to but I have to find the right moment shouting it out to him might just scare him off you know."

Gatomon rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be waiting for this day forever I only have nine lives you know. There's only so long I'm going to be around for."

"Digimon don't die Gatomon they get reconfigured."

"What's your point?"

The door bell rang. "I'll get it." Gatomon said.

Kari stepped in front of her. "Right and when I random human see's you answering the door and saying hello we will tell them what?"

Gatomon glared at her and Kari went to answer the door.

"Hi Tk." She said as she opened the door to see the blonde there smiling at her. Patamon flew in past him as usual.

"What's going on?" She asked letting him into the apartment.

"Nothing…" Tk said he felt nervous.

"You ok you look kind of flustered…want something to eat?" she asked politely.

"I do." Gatomon said and Kari ignored her.

"No hey there's a carnival tomorrow and I was just wondering if you wanted to go." He said quickly.

Kari smiled. "Sure sound's like fun, whose going?"

Tk blushed. "Oh…well uh just me and you if you want."

At this point Gatomon and Patamon turned to watch Tk and Kari's conversation.

Kari felt herself blush too. "Oh ok sure."

Tk smiled. "Cool." He said awkwardly. "We should go Patamon."

Patamon flew over to Tk's head. "I'll see you tomorrow Kar."

"Bye Tk."

Tk left and Kari felt her heart racing and her face turning beat red. "Gatomon I think I have a date with Tk tomorrow."

"I think you do too Kari and guess what I'm coming too."

"Gatomon…"

"I'll hide in your bag."

"He'll notice!"

"I'm small I'll fit if you haven't noticed I've been on a diet."

Kari felt herself laugh. Gatomon was so overdramatic sometimes.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/n – short chapter next one will be longer. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer – I do not own digimon.

Kari got up early so she could take a shower and get dressed. She wanted to look good for Tk.

Gatomon sat on the bed watching in amusement. "Nervous?"

"Yes! Gatomon nothing seems to look right what if Tk thinks I look bad."

"He won't don't worry."

Kari tried on a bunch of outfits and an hour later she finally had one.

"Perfect." She said happy.

"Finally," Gatomon commented and the doorbell rang.

Kari got in Tk's car. Gatomon didn't have to hide after all because it turned out Patamon had come along too.

Kari put in a CD that she kept in Tk's car.

"Not this one again Kar." He whined giving off a pouty look.

"Yup." She giggled. "I know it's your favorite."

Tk smirked and rolled is eyes.

Patamon and Gatomon sat annoyed in the back because their over protective partners made them sit in car seats.

Once they got to the carnival Patamon and Gatomon took off to scare people. It had become their favorite hobby.

"Those too are going to get us in so much trouble one day." Tk commented as the two took off.

"I know really. So what do you want to do first." She asked.

Tk smirked, "How about the Ferris wheel."

Kari gave him a look. "Tk you know I'm afraid of those things."

"You think I'd let anything happen to you Kari?" he gave off his pouty look that Kari couldn't resist.

"Tk…" she whined.

"I won't let you fall." He said pleading her.

"Those things rock so much Tk. I'm never sure if the things going to fall with me on it."

"If you fall I'll catch you." He said trying to be corny.

"You'll be falling too!"

"Oh yeah, we'll still it will be fun besides mine as well get it over with first because you know I'm going to make you go on it eventually." He gave off an evil grin.

"Fine…" Kari said. She knew he would drag her on it later if she didn't go on it now.

The two got onto the ride and Kari felt herself shaking. "Oh my god Tk we're too high up."

"Kari we haven't even moved yet." He said laughing. He put his arm around her. "I won't let you fall you know that."

She felt a little more relaxed having Tk's arm around her, well at least until the ride started moving.

"You're winning me something for this Takeru!" she was holding on for dear life.

Tk just laughed. "Yup I'll show off my mad game skills to you."

When the ride came to an end Kari got off faster than anyone. Tk just laughed at her. "You're fine." He said.

"And you're winning me something now." She said feeling the color come back into her face.

Tk took Kari over to a basketball game. If you got three baskets in a row you would win a prize. Tk being the captain of the basketball team found this a piece of cake.

"Pick your prize Kar" he said after shooting three perfect baskets.

Kari pointed to a pink teddy bear. "Show off" she muttered.

Tk just smirked in response.

The rest of the day went great. The two flirted, went on rides, and just had fun together. Kari had never noticed before how much fun she really did have being with Tk.

The two went to get some food and were now sitting on a picnic table.

"I'm having a lot of fun Tk…thank you for inviting me." Kari said being her sweet self.

Tk just blushed and smiled. "No problem."

"Tk there's something I've wanted to tell you…" Kari started but she never finished.

A huge smash came from the other side of the carnival and Tk jumped up. Kari followed. A monster appeared for the wreckage of the booth and people started screaming and running for their lives.

"Who is that?" Kari shrieked.

"That's Dragomon." Gatomon said appearing from behind Kari and Tk.

"Why's he destroying the carnival?" Tk asked.

"I don't know but we have to stop him Tk!" Patamon yelled.

"Right," Kari and Tk said.

Gatomon digivolve to

_Digivolve into ultimate_

Angewomen

Patamon digivolve to

_Digivolve into champion_

Angemon

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Hand of Fate!"

They struck the digimon but he just brushed it off.

"It didn't even hurt him!" Kari shrieked.

"Angemon digivolve!" Tk yelled

Angemon digivolve to

_Digivolve into ultimate_

MagnaAngemon

"Magna jump!"

"Tk! It's still not doing anything!" Kari shrieked.

The digimon stampeded towards them crushing everything in his path.

"Tentacle Claw" it shouted striking at Kari.

She screamed and Tk threw her to the ground and hovered over her. Barely missing the digimon attacked again.

"Heavens Charm" Angewomen yelled countering the attack.

The digimon stumbled back this time but it still was far from finished.

"Tk I'm scared." Kari cried and Tk just held her close to him.

"Thousand Whip" Dragomon shouted and threw his tentacles at Tk. Tk let go of Kari and pushed her away from his as the tentacle struck Tk. "UGH" Tk groaned as he fell to the ground.

"TK!" Kari screamed running over to him.

"Kari, get away!" Tk yelled, as another attack came.

"Tentacle claw!" Dragomon grabbed Kari.

"Kari NO!" Tk yelled getting up and running over.

Angewomon flew over to Dragomon and aimed far away from where Kari was being held. "Heavens charge!"

Angewomon paralyzed one of Dragomon's tentacles put it wasn't enough to save Kari.

"Flying sword of Justice!" MagnaAngemon shouted but Dragomon just caught the sword and attacked MagnaAngemon.

"Forbidden Trident"

MagnaAngemon went flying back and didigivolved into Patamon. "I'm sorry Tk."

"No." Tk whispered running over to the digimon. "Put her down!"

Kari struggled to get free but it did nothing.

"Celestial Arrow"

"Thousand Whip"

Angewomon flew backwards and didigivolved as well.

Dragomon laughed and started to walk away with Kari.

"No!" Tk shouted. "Patamon do something!" but Patamon was extremely weak.

Tk grabbed a piece of wood nearby from the destruction of the carnival and smashed it on the octopus digimon. The digimon out of shock dropped Kari.

"Kari!" Tk screamed as Kari fell to the ground and cried out in pain.

Tk ran over to her and grabbed her in his arms. The digimon stared at him angered.

"Wing Blade!" Came a voice from behind and Tk turned with a weak Kari in his arms to see Sora and Garudamon coming towards them/

Dragomon taken off completely by surprise fell from the attack.

"Gaurdamon give your energy to Patamon." Sora shouted getting off the back of the bird.

Gaurdamon did so and Patamon digivolved back into MagnaAngemon.

"MagnaAngemon finish him off!" Tk yelled.

"Gate of Destiny."

Dragomon still weak from Garudamon's attack couldn't withhold MagnaAngemons and went flying into the gate.

"Thank god it's over." Kari whispered.

Tk looked down at her feeling so ashamed. He couldn't protect her. How did he ever expect to be her boyfriend if he couldn't get rid of a digimon that was attacking her without Sora's help?

Sora walked over. "Are you guys ok? I was watching the news when the monster sighting at the carnival came up. I wanted to come and help."

"Yeah thank god for you." Tk said feeling sad.

"Are you ok Tk?" Kari asked worried about him.

"Yeah I'm sorry Kari." He put her down and stared at the ground.

"For what Tk?" she asked she wanted him to know he did nothing wrong.

"Kari did you get hurt at all?" Sora asked seeing Kari clutch her wrist. Kari turned away from Tk to look at Sora.

"My wrist hurts a bit." She commented and turned back to Tk who looked so mad at himself.

"Hmm…." Sora said. "I think you may have sprained it because you would be in more pain if it was broken."

"I have to go, Sora can you take Kari home?" Tk said his voice had become harsh and dark.

Kari looked upset but Sora just nodded.

"Tk…" Patamon said worried about his friend.

"Come on Patamon let's go." Tk said not as a question but as a command.

Kari was getting upset as she saw Tk leave. "Sora what did I do wrong?"

Sora patted Kari on the back. "I don't know Kari maybe he's just upset about something that has nothing to do with you. Give him a day and I'm sure he'll come around."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't. Two days had passed and Tk hadn't called Kari nor answered her calls. She tried so many ways to get a hold of him but nothing worked. She knew at this point he was avoiding her and she was extremely upset.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tk, why aren't you answering Kari's calls?" Patamon asked as the phone rang once again and Tk just ignored the call.

"She's not safe with me Patamon. She needs a guy who can protect her and I proved that I can't do that." She rolled over onto his bed and a tear went down his face. "I have to let go of her and move on. She's better off without me."

____________________________

A/n – end of chapter 6. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed I appreciate it big time. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

Kari lay on her bed with tears in her eyes. It had been a week and still Tk had not spoken to her. She had tried calling him, approaching him in school, and getting in contact to him through Matt but nothing was working the boy was just plainly avoiding her.

"Kari, please I know your upset, talk to me." Gatomon said to her dear friend extremely worried.

"Why is he doing this Gatomon? What did I do wrong? I thought he was having a good time with me but no he just stopped talking to me. I thought he liked me." Kari through the covers over her and tried to cover her face.

"Kari, I'm sure there's an explanation to all of this Tk love you we all have seen it." Gatomon said sweetly to her friend.

"Then why's he doing this?"

"Maybe he got into some bad cat nip."

"Gatomon!"

"Sorry, just trying to lighten up the mood."

"UGH!" Kari yelled as she rolled over and stuffed her head in the pillow.

"Oh, Kari…" Gatomon sighed.

The door bell rang. Gatomon watched and waited for Kari to respond.

"Kari, if you're not going to get up then I'm going to answer that door and I don't care who discovers me!"

"I don't care leave me alone." Kari mumbled from the pillow.

"FINE" Gatomon went to the door. "I'M OPENING IT!" she yelled but Kari honestly did not care.

Gatomon opened the door to see Yolie facing her.

"Gatomon should you really be answering the door?" she asked the digimon.

"Nope, but Kari doesn't seem to care anymore." She yelled so that her friend good hear.

"Eh…not doing well I presume?" Yolie asked inviting herself in.

"You got that right." Gatomon replied.

Yolie walked into Kari's room and sighed at the sight of her friend. "Kari, get you butt out of bed this instant!" she practically screamed at her and even Gatomon looked taken aback.

Kari looked up annoyed.

"Kari, listen I know you're upset about Tk but this is no way to fix your problems." Yolie sat down.

"We'll then tell me how." Kari finally responded.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

Kari looked up at her extremely annoyed. "Of course I've tried talking to him! That's the whole problem he's not talking back!"

"Ok, ok, you're scary when you get mad you know." Yolie told her.

"Good." Kari told her back.

"Kari…fine I see that I'm not getting through to you so I better get going I have other places to be." Yolie told her sadly. She got up and left while Gatomon watched her friend.

"You had some attitude with her back there; you know she's only trying to help." Gatomon told her.

Kari picked up the pink teddy bear Tk had won for her at the carnival and clutched it tightly. "I'm sorry I just want Tk!" her voice cracked and she broke down crying.

Gatomon watched and feeling more useless then she ever had in her life.

---------------------------------------

"Damn it," Tk yelled at the basketball after missing the hoop for the fifth time in a row.

Davis walked over to his almost friend. "What's up with you T.P.?"

Tk looked at him annoyed. "Nothing, just let's run the play again I can get it this time."

"Dude we've run this so many times you're not getting better." Davis told him.

Tk grabbed the ball and threw it at the hoop. He hit the back board but was no where near the actual hoop.

"Dude whatever's on your mind you need to figure out because you can't be doing this all season."

"Davis, shut up for once in your life!" Tk yelled at him. He couldn't believe how angry he was getting.

"Tk! Davis!" The two boys turned to see Yolie running towards them.

"What's up Yolie?" Davis asked the lavender haired girl.

"I wanted to talk to Tk about something." She told the boys.

"I doubt I want to hear this." Tk told her.

"Well that's just to damn bad because I'm going to talk anyway." Yolie spat at him.

"Lovely, T.S. you got Yolie mad." Davis said to the blonde.

"Tk you hurt Kari so bad what is wrong with you." Yolie was already yelling.

"I'll kill you T.P.!" Davis yelled at him. "How dare you hurt my beloved?

Yolie ignored the goggle head. "We'll Tk."

Tk sighed. "Look Yolie I didn't mean to hurt Kari and I'm sorry that I did. I'm doing what's best for her though and someday she'll understand it."

"I don't even understand it." Yolie said.

"You don't understand many things Yolie." Davis butted in.

"Shut up Davis!" Tk and Yolie yelled.

"Look Yolie I'm sorry but I don't want to discuss this so I'll be leaving now." Tk got up and left the basketball court.

"What's going on with them?" Yolie said.

Davis looked at her. "I have no idea but I guess now's my chance to get Kari."

Yolie hit him.

--------------------------------------------

Kari had finally gotten out of bed and taken a shower. That was the most she did though. She sat down on the couch and ate cookies for so long she felt sick.

"Kari, let's go outside it's a beautiful day." Gatomon suggested.

"It's dark and gross." Kari commented.

"No it isn't the sun is shining."

"I see no sun."

-------------------------------------

Yolie headed to Sora's house. Sora was her last hope. She was seriously tired of Kari being depressed and Tk ignoring her.

Sora answered the door looking tired. Yolie knew Sora had been depressed as well lately because of the loss of Tai. She felt a bit guilty for coming over now.

"Hey Sora, I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"Oh, you didn't Yolie come on in."

Yolie came in and sat on the couch. Sora went to get some drinks and came back in sat down on the couch with Yolie.

"What's going on Yolie?" Sora asked politely as usual.

"Kari and Tk is what are going on."

"Oh, yeah I was there for the battle."

"Yeah I heard about that but why did that stop them from talking?"

"I'm not really sure; I came over during the fight. Kari was almost taken away by that digimon. Tk looked so angry and I don't know why. He also looked ashamed."

"What do you think that means Sora?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm thinking that Tk was angry with himself for not being able to save Kari without my help."

"That would make sense, but why would he avoid her."

"I have no idea but we should do something." Sora said thoughtfully.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Yolie said.

Sora thought about it. "But what could we possibly do?"

"Which is why I needed your help," Yolie laughed.

---------------------------------------

A/n – so I couldn't think of a cliff hanger for this story. Shame. But I was in a rush to finish this chapter in my defense. I'll try to update soon when I have free time between school and such. Ick don't want to be back in that place. Review please. : D


	8. Chapter 8

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon or the song broken by lifehouse so don't sue please. Oh and you should listen to the song with this chapter it goes good I think.

Kari sat down next to Tai's grave and sighed. "Oh Tai I don't know what to do. I thought everything was going well with Tk. I thought it was going to work out. I really wish you were here."

She traced her fingers over his indented name 'Tai Kamiya a loving brother and leader' she felt a tear go down her eye. "Why did you have to leave me Tai why?"

She felt her body fall to the ground and she broke down and cried. "TAI!!"

"I NEED YOU TAI!" Kari felt her ipod fall out of her pocket and onto the ground. She saw a song she recognized and loved. She clicked it.

_The broken clock gives a comfort_

_It helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow _

_From stealing all my time_

_And I am here still waiting_

_Though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

_In the pain_

_There is healing_

_In your name_

_I find meaning…_

Kari thought of the time Tai told her about how he felt having the crest of courage.

"_Kari I have never felt so needed in this world it's an amazing feeling you know." He told her._

"_I know Tai I'm proud of you we all are you are a great leader." She told him,_

"_Thanks Kar I mean this whole experience brought me and Sora closer together too!"_

Kari thought about Sora how was she dealing with this.

_The broken locks were a warning _

_You got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded_

_I'm an open book instead_

_And I still see your reflection_

_Inside my eyes_

_That are looking for purpose_

_They're still looking for life_

They loved each other! They were supposed to get married and be together for ever. Why did this have to happen to them?

"It's not fair!" Kari screamed.

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

_In the pain_

_Is there healing?_

_In your name (In your name)_

_I find meaning…_

_So I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

"I need my brother and Sora needs the love of her life!"

_I'm hanging on_

_Another day_

_Just to see what _

_You will throw my way_

_But I'm hanging on_

_To the words you say_

_You said that I will _

_Be okay…_

'Don't worry Kari I will always protect you.' Kari remembered the words he once told her.

"Who was there to protect you Tai? NO ONE!"

_The broken lights on the freeway_

_Left me here alone_

_I may have lost my way now_

_Haven't forgotten_

_My way home_

"I HATE THIS WORLD"

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

_In the pain (In the pain)_

_There is healing_

_In your name (In your name)_

_I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

Kari opened her eyes and a cloud of darkness surrounded her. "No" she whispered.

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm barely holding on to you…_

"Tai!" She was gone, back into the world of darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/n – very short chapter but I kind of wanted to leave it cliffhangery. Maybe I'll update again today or tomorrow since it was so short. Again I do not own this song from lifehouse but it is a very good song. Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

*Disclaimer – I do not own digimon.

Yolie and Sora walked to Tk's apartment. Their plan was to question him about what went down at the carnival until he got so annoyed he told them. It sounded good to them anyway.

"Tk are you here?" Yolie shouted letting herself in.

"You should really lock the door Tk." Sora said in her usual motherly tone.

Tk walked out his hair in a towel. It was clear he had just gotten out of the shower. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We came here to find out what happened with you and Kari and were not leaving until we find out!" Yolie said determined and she remained it even when Tk rolled his eyes.

"Guys there is really no point to this." He told them.

"Tk when I saw Kari she was so depressed." Yolie told him. This made Tk look up.

"She was? But Kari is such a happy person are you sure?" he asked he started to feel slightly worried.

"Yes Tk I'm sure she really cares about you and she wants to be with you." Sora cut in.

"Guys you just don't understand." Tk said.

"Don't understand what?" Yolie snapped. Tk looked up shocked. "All I understand is the fact that we know you love Kari and for some stupid reason you're pushing her away."

"Calm down Yolie." Sora said pulling the girl to sit down and relax.

"Tk we just want to know what happened." Sora explained.

"You were there Sora you know what happened." Tk said.

"So this is about the digimon at the carnival?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Tk replied.

"I'm sorry Tk but I don't understand." Sora told him.

"Sora I couldn't protect her." Tk said and Sora nodded her head. "As I suspected." She said and turned to Yolie who too was nodding like she knew the whole time.

"So you know why I'm staying away from her?" he asked.

"Is it because you feel embarrassed that I had to help you in order to save her?" Sora asked.

"Not just that." Tk said. "I can't protect her. She's clearly not safe with me."

"Tk that's not true it was one bad battle." Yolie said. "Kari knows you can protect her."

"Yolie's right." Sora told him. "Kari knows you would do anything to protect her and she knows that you would have found a way to save her even if that digimon had successfully taken her away."

Tk sighed. "Maybe…I could have."

"Tk you could have and you know it deep down. Avoiding her is ridiculous you're just hurting Kari and yourself. She thinks she did something wrong." Yolie said snapping again.

"I don't want her to think that." Tk said with his head snapping up.

"Which is why you need to march over to her apartment and tell her that," Sora said.

"It's kind of late to do that now if you noticed but I'll go and see her first thing tomorrow." He told them as he led them out the door.

"Fine but I'm going to call Kari and check to make sure you did." Yolie said threateningly.

"Thank you Tk." Sora said smiling and the two left.

Patamon flew in. "So you're finally going to make up with Kari?" he asked.

"Patamon were you listening the whole time?" Tk asked.

"Of course I have to keep Gatomon updated."

Tk rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch. "I just want to make sure I'm good enough for her Patamon."

"Tk you are and Kari believes it and so don't all your friends it's just you who doesn't think so."

"And Davis," Tk laughed.

"Davis doesn't think anyone is good enough for Kari." Patamon reasoned.

"True…but maybe no one is." Tk thought aloud.

"You are and she wants you no one else." Patamon concluded.

Tk sighed. "You think so Patamon?"

"I know so." His friend smiled.

The door bell rang and when Tk answered it he saw a very concerned cat-like digimon. "Gatomon what are you doing…"

She cut him off. "Tk Kari's missing!"

Tk felt his heart speed up. "What do you mean Kari's missing?"

"She went to visit Tai's grave this morning and never came back Tk. I went to the graveyard and everything she's gone I've searched high and low my paws are killing me." Gatomon told him.

"I've got to find her." Tk announced as he ran out the door with Gatomon and Patamon following.

"Where are we going?" Patamon asked trying to keep up with Tk.

"To the graveyard that's where she was last supposedly." He told them.

When the three finally arrived at the grave yard they headed over to Tai's grave.

"Where could she have gone?" Tk asked himself aloud.

"Tk what's this?" Gatomon asked picking up Kari's iPod.

"It's an iPod, a device to listen to music." He exclaimed seeing their confused faces. "It looks like Kari's considering the pink cover." He clicked the iPod and looked at the songs. "Yeah this is definitely Kari's." he concluded.

"So she was here." Patamon said.

"Yes but then where did she go?" Gatomon asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Tk told them. "Kari!" he screamed but nothing came in return. "Kari where are you?" he asked himself aloud.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kari looked up from where she fell. "Great I'm back at the dark ocean." She said to no one in particular.

She lifted herself up and walked around. Whenever she came here she needed other to help her to go back into the light. The problem was Tk wasn't speaking to her and Yolie had no idea where she was and well she didn't even want to think about Davis rescuing her.

She walked along the beach of the dark ocean and sat down. The place had such a sense of evil. She could feel cold shivers running through her veins. There was no such thing as happiness in a place like this.

Kari picked up the sand and felt it. Unlike the sand on the beach in the sunlight this was not soft. It had no playful nature to it. It was hard, cold, and unnerving. Kari could sense that this place had more terrible things in it than she had ever seen before.

How long would she be here? Tai was gone. Tk hated her. Who would find her? Would anyone find her? Gatomon couldn't access this place by herself.

"Tai, I wish you were around to help me. If you can hear me I want you to know that I love you. Please help me Tai." She spoke aloud hoping for her brother's spirit to hear her some place off in heaven.

A cold breeze swept over and Kari shivered. She looked over towards the trees where the breeze came from and saw a set of eyes. Correction a few sets of eyes. Kari felt her body freeze and her heart race up. Kari started to run. The eyes turned into full on digimon which raced after her.

Kari screamed. "Somebody help me! TK!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Tk felt a sting in his heart and whispered "Kari…"

--------------------------------------------------------

A/n – trying to update as often as I can which is hard because school starts tomorrow and I'm currently writing two stories. I'll try to update as soon as possible but in the meantime I love to receive reviews so please review. :D


	10. Chapter 10

*Disclaimer- I don't own digimon

Kari ran down the side of the beach. She came to the side of the cliff. 'Typical' she thought. She turned to see the digimon.

"Giromon. He's and ultimate digimon. His Big Bang Boom attack will take you out"

Kari turned her head in search of an escape there was none.

Behind the Giromon came 3 other digimon Kari recognized as Goblimon. "Please don't hurt me!" Kari begged the digimon but they could have cared less.

"Guillo Chainsaw!" Giromon shouted aiming Kari with his chainsaw. Kari screeched and ducted the attack. The chainsaw smash into the rock getting stuck.

Kari took this as a chance to run but there was still the Goblimon. 'Okay Kari, just run past them really fast.'

She took off. "Goburi Bomb!" the Goblimon shouted at her and she ducted out of the way in the confusion of all the smoke every where. She ran coughing her lungs out.

It was a good thing she did track, she thought to herself. Kari ran into a dark forest type area. It didn't look like the most pleasant place to be but she had to get away from the digimon. She found a good hiding spot and let herself fall to the ground. She laid there crying her eyes out.

"Tk I'm sorry for whatever I did but I'm scared and I need you."

------------------------------------------------------------

"In other news the police are still looking for missing teenager Kari Kamiya. She has currently been gone for 3 days now. If you have any information please contact at 1-583-…"

Tk shut off the TV. He couldn't take anymore of the missing reports on Kari. She shouldn't be missing at all. Plus he couldn't help but feel it was his fault she was gone in the first place.

"Tk please talk to me" Patamon begged. He knew Tk had been in a non talking mood for the past 3 days and he wanted to make his friend feel better.

"Patamon I have nothing to say." Tk responded annoyed.

"Tk I'm sure she's okay." Patamon began but Tk just shock his head.

"I need some air Patamon."

"I'll come with you."

"Whatever."

Tk walked along the streets of Odaiba. His hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't gotten out of bed in days. He could have cared less if people stared though. He wanted everyone to leave him the hell alone.

Patamon watched concerned as Tk kicked the same rock for the 12th time. He was counting.

Tk sat down on the grass in the park. 'Why do I always go to the park when I'm sad?' he thought to himself. He stared over at the swings and remembered a day he and Kari had spent together when they were 8.

"_Tk, I don't go as high as you on the swings. How do you do it?" Kari asked her friend as she struggled to get higher._

"_Here Kari I'll push you and you'll go higher. Just remember to keep you legs moving back and forth." Tk said getting off the swing to help his friend._

_He moved to the back of the swing and grabbed hold of the sides. He pulled her back. "Ready Kar?" _

"_Ready!"_

_He pushed her and she went high. "Keep you legs moving, Kari!" Tk yelled to her._

_Kari smiled widely. "I'm doing it Tk! I'm going as high as you on the swings! You're the bestest friend a girl could have."_

_Tk smiled proudly._

Tk sighed. That was the first time Kari had ever called him her best friend, so it was definitely one of the best days of his life.

He clutched the bench angrily. He had let her down. Not because of that day but because of everything they had been through together. They had so many experiences between the digimon and everyday life. How could he have ditched her like that because of his own fears?

"I'm so sorry Kari." He whispered and a tear fell from his eye.

Tk looked up the scenery started to swirl everywhere. The sky became a dark shade of gray. The perfectly blue day was gone and Patamon was no longer next to him. He had to close his eyes to prevent dizziness.

When Tk opened his eyes back up he was in the Dark Ocean. "Kari's here." He whispered then felt his heart speed up. "KARI!!!"

------------------------------------------------------

Kari lifted her head up. Was that Tk's voice that she just heard? It couldn't have been he was back in the real world and she was in the dark ocean…but he had gotten here before.

"Tk…" she whispered pushing herself to get to up onto her knees. "TK!" she yelled feeling her strength coming to her. "TK IS THAT YOU?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Tk heard her voice and that was all he needed. He went running full speed over to the direction of her voice. "Kari!" he yelled.

He ran through the trees and saw her standing there tear stricken and pale.

"Kari…" he whispered and she ran into his arms at full speed. She broke out crying and Tk held her relieved that she was okay.

"I'm so sorry Kari." He told her with is voice cracked. "I was such a jerk to you and I'm so sorry."

"I didn't understand what I did Tk." Kari looked up into his eyes.

Tk sat down and sighed. "I couldn't protect you Kari. Davis probably could have done a better job then I did at that carnival."

"Is that what all this was about?" she asked him sitting down next to him.

"Kari, that digimon would have taken you if Sora hadn't showed up."

"Tk, seriously you did everything possible to save me and I know you would have come after that digimon and found a way to rescue me in the end anyway just like you always do." Kari took his hand. "You will always be my hero."

Tk smiled a little. "I would have found a way to find you." He said thoughtfully.

"Exactly." Kari said.

"I still felt bad though. I thought you deserved better someone who could save you the first time."

"No one will always be able to save me the first time."

"I guess."

"It's true. No one can do it every time and quite frankly I should be able to protect myself by now, but Tk you have to know that I feel safer with you than anyone else in the world." Kari said blushing and smiling.

Tk's head shot up. "Really?"

"Really, really."

"I missed you Kar."

"I missed you too Tk so don't you ever stop talking to me again or you're going to get it mister." She said teasing him.

Tk laughed. "Okay, I promise."

The forest started to disappear. The sky turned from the shade of gray to a sky blue. White clouds filled the sky and the sun was visible.

Tk and Kari looked around to find themselves back in the park. Patamon came running over this time with Gatomon. "TK! KARI!"

"Patamon."

"Gatomon."

The two digimon ran over to their partners.

"I got really worried when you disappeared, Tk." Patamon told him. "So I went and got Gatomon since Kari was missing too."

"What in a filthy dogs name happened to you, Kari?" Gatomon asked.

Kari sighed and looked towards the two digimon. "It's a long story and I'm too tired to explain I'll tell you all about it later."

"Kari's right." Tk said. "We should get home it's getting late and Kari hasn't been home for three days. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya are worried sick."

----------------------------------------------------------

Tk took Kari home and they said their goodbyes. She walked into her home. "KARI!" her mom shrieked and her dad came rushing over too.

Gatomon snuck into the back to Kari's room. Kari's parents continued to cry out of happiness over her return. "We had already lost Tai we couldn't loose you too." Her mom said between hysterics.

After the family's happy reunion was done Kari went took a shower and went to her room to get ready for bed. She took her pink teddy bear Tk had given her and held it tightly smiling. They were friends again.

She looked over to the end of the bed were Gatomon had fallen asleep. She probably hadn't gotten much over her worry for Kari.

Kari closed her eyes. She had her best friend back. The thing was she didn't have the feelings of a best friend for him. Right then and there Kari was positive. She was in love with Tk.

____________________________________________

A/n – Yes!! I updated! Sorry it's been a while I've just been really busy with school. Getting back into the swing of things takes a while for me but now that I'm on a schedule I hope to be able to update on weekends and such. Maybe weekdays if I'm lucky. Any who hope you liked the chapter I tried to make it longer due to lack of updates. Review please :D.


	11. Chapter 11

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

Kari opened her eyes to finally see the sun shining through her window. She smiled and looked to find Gatomon still asleep at the end of her bed.

"Today's the day." She told herself. "That I'm going to tell Tk that I love him."

She jumped over to her bureau looked at herself in the mirror. She had extreme bed head, there was no way she could let Tk see her like this.

"Kari, honey can you come here for a minute?" Mrs. Kamiya yelled from the other room.

Kari walked into the kitchen to see the food burning and Tk sitting at her kitchen table horrified…oh my god Tk was at her table. Kari immediately pushed her hair down and tried to straighten up.

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me Tk was here?" Kari asked flutteringly trying to look half way decent.

"Oh, relax sweetie it's just Tk, now can you come here and help me with this food?"

Tk smirked at Kari in her pajamas blushing furiously. She looked over at the breakfast her mother had prepared. "Mom there's no saving that food…now if you don't mind I'd like to get dressed and next time warn me when I have friends over!"

Kari said running into her room to change.

"She wouldn't care if it was Yolie seeing her in her pajamas it's just cause its _you,_ Tk." Mrs. Kamiya said throwing out her latest attempt at cooking.

Tk smiled in spite of himself and felt a sigh of relief over the fact that he would not have to eat Mrs. Kamiya's cooking.

Kari walked back into the kitchen now in a yellow shirt and a jean skirt. Her hair was clearly brushed too. "Tk since my mom burned breakfast how bout we got out to breakfast."

Tk smiled in relief, "Sounds good to me."

"Okay I'll get started on lunch!" Kari's mom yelled as Kari and Tk left the apartment.

"I'm not coming home." Kari whispered hearing her mother's words.

"How have you been?" Tk asked her softly.

Kari smiled at him. "You just saw me yesterday."

"I know…" Tk said. "But when you were missing it felt longer than just a couple of days. It was really hard."

"I was hard through the days of you not speaking to me…" Kari said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. Kari reached over and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it slightly.

He looked over at the young pink faced girl. "Kari things have changed between us." He whispered to her.

"I know."

"You're still my best friend…but that's not all I feel about you anymore." Tk told her.

Kari looked up at him and the two sat down on a bench in front of a local café. "My feelings have changed too…"

"I've fallen in love with you Kari." Tk said quietly. "And it scares me to death. You're my best friend and I would never want to ruin that but I can't deny these feelings anymore."

"I love you too Tk." Kari said resting her head on his shoulder.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked her.

"I guess we are together now." Kari responded.

"Together forever."

____________________________________________________________

_8 Years later_

Kari sat with her daughter on the couch. "So that was how you and daddy fell in love Mommy?" the young child asked her mother.

"Yes Sammie, that's how it happened." Kari said closing her photo album that lay in her hands.

"Mommy, daddy really saved your life in the digital world." Sammie said "and the dark world."

"Yeah…" Kari said. "He really did."

"Mommy did Sora ever end up happy?" Sammie asked sadly.

Kari sighed. "She was always happy but she had never fallen in love again. Uncle Tai was really her true love."

"That's so sad Mommy." Sammie said.

"I know dear but let's not forget that when Sora adopted Jake that was the happiest day of her life." Kari said trying to lift the little girl's spirits.

"That's right and she's a great mommy to Jake." Sammie said more confident. "I just wish she had Uncle Tai "

"I know you do. I wish you could have met him he was a great guy, but I always have a feeling that he's watching closely over us sweetie." Kari told her.

Tk walked into the home with a little blonde miniature him. "Mommy!" The little boy yelled running over to his mother.

"Hey there Aaron," Kari said hugging her son.

"Mommy I won my baseball game." Aaron told her excitedly.

"That's wonderful honey." Kari told him and Patamon came through the door behind with a little hat on and a mini foam finger.

"He was awesome!" Patamon exclaimed excitedly.

Gatomon looked up from her sleeping position on the couch. "I'm happy for all the excitement but a cat needs her beauty sleep."

"Gatomon is right it's getting late Sammie, Aaron off to bed." Kari told the young children.

"Goodnight Mommy!" Aaron said running off to his room.

Sammie stayed behind and looked at Kari. "Thank you for telling me the story mommy. Love you goodnight."

"Goodnight" Kari said as she watched her daughter also leave to go to her room.

Tk sat down on the couch next to his wife. "What story did you tell her?"

"How we fell in love"

Tk smiled "that's a good story." He said as he kissed his wife goodnight.

"The fight was worth it." Kari said softly.

"You were worth it."

THE END

____________________________________

A/n – that's the end to life's complications. Hope you liked it. Please review even if its months from now that you read it. Thanks. - Kayla


End file.
